The present invention relates to a rotarycontrolled multipole electric switch, particularly of the isolator switch type, that comprises a housing fitted with a control handle with a rotating knob that houses several movable contact bridges disposed in a slider that coordinate with fixed contacts, said slider being capable of translational movement initiated by the knob via a cam device that has a common core with the rotating knob.
This type of switch is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,498. When the knob is moved from an OFF position to an ON position, the slider moves from a position remote from the knob, in which the contact bridges are separated from the fixed contacts, to a position close to the knob in which the contact bridges are applied to the fixed contacts. It is worth simplifying the switch described when it is small in size. It is also particularly desirable to simplify the construction and assembly of this type of switch while reducing its dimensions.